


Nur für dich

by grayqueen



Series: Nur für dich [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Not Peter, Past Domestic Violence, Sane Peter Hale, Soulmarks, Steter - Freeform, Theo is the bastard, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayqueen/pseuds/grayqueen
Summary: The teenager barely managed to take a step towards her jeep when a hand quickly closed around her left wrist and slightly pulled on it. The movement was enough to make her turn around and she barely managed to keep her head down."What are you hiding, baby girl?" The oldest Hale asked. Of course, he had been aware something was not right. Maybe she hadn't played it as cool as she had hoped, maybe werewolf instincts were just that sharp. Or maybe, it was Peter who was that observant...“I’m going to fucking kill him” Peter said calmly. So calmly for someone who was promising dead.





	Nur für dich

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my very first Steter fanfic with Stiles as a female. I hope you like it.

Stiles pulled on the hood of her jacket as she made her way out of the small and deserted 24-hour store. It was late and it was Wednesday, so Stiles didn’t expect to pump into someone at all in the streets, let alone in a gas station of all the places.

The young woman threw the small bag of groceries on the bench a few meters away from her jeep and sighed before sitting down. She looked at nowhere in particular and then pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. A terrible habit, one she had acquired quite recently, yet one she did not want to break anytime soon. It was just so ironic to her how some people could worry about tobacco when there were far more dangerous and supernatural beings out there. Seriously, tobacco had nothing on rouge werewolves, greedy witches, and evil demons.

Stiles took a long drag on her cigarette and waited a few seconds before exhaling the smoke out. She repeated the process a few more times as she entertained herself by watching the empty street and the occasional car that drove through.

The gas station she had stopped at was at the outskirts of town, quite near to the highway and right on the other side of the preserve. It was located as far away from the Hale house as it was possible without leaving town and most of the time there were nor clients. She had probably frequented that shitty lonely gas station more times during the past two months than she had her whole life, and she had wondered before if she was the sole income of the owner.

After the second cigarette, the teen pulled out a can of diet coke and took a sip as if she had no care in the world. Her dad had the night shift, so she was not worried about getting home before him. She would deal with coming with an excuse to miss school the day after, but for now, she only needed some time for herself.

A couple of minutes later, a car parked a few meters away, but she made no move to check. Seconds later, she heard the car’s door slam closed and the bell at the entrance of the small store. She paid no mind to whoever it was and took another sip of her coke. The people who went there, were usually on their way to somewhere north and stopped there as the last chance to fill their tanks.

Stiles heard footsteps approaching her, and for a moment she mentally slapped herself for not considering before that whoever had arrived was probably not alone. She usually was not so out of it, and in a town like Beacon Hills, one needed to keep their guard up. Yet, she was only human, a mistake like that was long overdue. She played with the idea of calling Scott. It would only take a few seconds, but she doubted her best friend would get there that quick. Besides, supernatural beings did not make a loud approach, unless they wanted to be acknowledged, so, whoever it was, perhaps did not mean trouble.

“Kind of late for a night snack,” Stiles tensed as she recognized the teasing tone, but she made no move to look up at the newcomer.  
The teen almost smacked herself on the face and, for a second or two, she wished it had been another kind of supernatural that meant trouble and not Peter Hale.

“It’s never late for a snack,” Stiles said as she discretely pulled out her phone from the pocket of her red hoodie and pretended she had been browsing on it for the last minutes. She mentally crossed her fingers and hoped Peter wouldn't catch on before she managed to leave. As long as she didn’t lie, kept her voice smooth, and play it cool she could fool Peter. Or any werewolf for the matter she was just so good. Been there done that.

“What are you doing here at this hour, Stiles?” the Hale asked

The teen eyed the time on her phone and realized that it was now quarter to eleven. She had been out there for almost an hour now.

“What does it look like? Grabbing a late-night snack indeed,” Stiles said as she scrolled through her home screen aimlessly, refusing to look up “And before you ask, no, you can’t have any” she added for good measure.

Unlike him, she was no werewolf, but she could tell Peter would get suspicious soon if she kept the attitude. So, it was in her best interests to shrug him off or get the hell away before he noticed anything was amiss.

Peter did not say anything for a little while, but she could feel his gaze on her as she kept he façade and started to play a random game.

“Are you legal enough to smoke?” It was not really a question, because Peter knew damn well she wasn’t.

“I’m sure you know the answer to that,” the young woman answered as she placed her phone down between her folded legs and brazenly lightened another cigarette. She didn’t really feel like having another, but it would momentarily draw Peter’s attention away from her face.

Stiles knew the wolf wasn’t about to lecture her. Unlike Derek and Scott, he understood she was old enough to make her own decisions and he respected them regardless he agreed or not. Honestly, he had seen her drunk as fuck and high as a tree, yet he had never commented on it nor judged. So, she found it weird and disappointing when his tone suggested he was doing it now.

“Seemed weird,” said Peter as he motioned to approach her.

Stiles moved away and made room for him to sit at her left side. Peter picked up the bag and sat close next to her. Neither had personal space issues in regards to the other. As a werewolf, the oldest Hale was a tactile being and they had gone through quite a lot during the last year for Stiles to be bothered by it. Seriously, the man had carried her here and there in attempts to keep her alive and they had cuddled together a time or two be it in packs, puppy piles or not.

“How did you manage to get your hands on a packet of cigarettes?” Peter asked. It was usually him she went to when she wanted any kind of illegal stuff.  
“I have my ways,” she shrugged.  
“Amuse me, Stiles”  
“Some of dad’s deputies are utter idiots,”

Peter hummed at that in acknowledgment as he pulled out the pack of chips that Stiles had bought along with the coke. Not all deputies were as competent as the Sheriff. Whenever there was trouble, they usually called the police to do the cleanup and all of the times they arrived late. Some security system they had in that town. Peter couldn’t care any less, though. He rarely stayed long enough after a confrontation.

Stiles heard the bag of chips being rip open, but she didn’t say anything. She was okay with Peter distracting himself with it. A couple of minutes later, the teen stood up. She threw the almost finished cigarette to the ground and stepped over it. She casually adjusted her hoodie, careful he couldn’t get a glimpse of her right eye and cheek.

“Well, this was nice and all, but I gotta’ go. You may keep the bag of chips,” she turned slightly in his direction, in an attempt to keep things normal, and smiled “tell Derek I said hi,”

The teenager barely managed to take a step towards her jeep when a hand quickly closed around her left wrist and slightly pulled on it. The movement was enough to make her turn around and she barely managed to keep her head down.

"What are you hiding, baby girl?" The oldest Hale asked. Of course, he had been aware something was not right. Maybe she hadn't played it as cool as she had hoped, maybe werewolf instincts were just that sharp. Or maybe, it was Peter who was that observant. He was not as easy to fool as Scott, or even Derek was.

She stubbornly kept her head down but made no move to pull away. Seconds later, she felt Peter's fingers underneath her chin. With the slightest of the pressures, he made her look up, but her eyes remained glued to the ground. The hoodie fell backward and Peter did not say a thing as he took in the sight of her bruised eye and right cheekbone.

The teen knew it was not as bad as it looked, sure it was bruised red, but it didn’t hurt that much, and had it been more severe, she would know it. One didn’t spend half of one’s time fighting villains with superpowers to not get their own fair share of wounds and bruises.

“I’m going to fucking kill him” Peter said calmly. So calmly for someone who was promising dead.

She lifted her gaze to meet Peter's when his hand left her chin and softly caressed the bruised area. The touch was tender and warm. And it took Stiles a few seconds to realize he was draining some of the little pain she had. It was very comforting, almost like a lover’s touch, and unbeknown to her, she started leaning on it.

Stiles did not say anything. Instead, she closed the little space between them and buried her face in his chest. The bruise was nothing compared to the strong feeling of self-depreciation and disappointment. God, she had been so stupid.

Peter’s response was almost instant. He embraced her closely and petted the back of her head in a soothing manner. For someone who used to be insane, and most likely still was, he could be so tender.

“Is this the first time he has done it?” He broke the silence after a while when Stiles heartbeat had calmed and her posture had relaxed. His tone was soft, yet cold… and deadly serious.

Stiles shook her head, and his whole body tensed in rage.

It had not been the first time Theo had gotten violent, but it had been the first time he had hit her.

The first and the last time, she promised herself.

“Yes, no, the first time… he pushed me away while drunk on wolfsbane beer. I… did not think much of it then,” she made a pause to calm herself and then sighed “I-I… God, I’ve been so stupid, I should have realized it before. I’m supposed to be smart” she finished.

Peter’s hold tightened when he heard her say that. His blood boiled and he found himself burring his own nose in her hair to calm himself down. She smelled strongly of smoke and gasoline, and yet he was so relieved she did not smell like Theo at all.

“Shhh, you are not stupid, Stiles, and you know it” he soothed “It is such a shame I can’t say the same of my nephew or the bunch of brats he hangs around with,” he declared and Stiles found herself smiling softly.

Theo had been new in town and school when the Pack had been dealing with a supernatural serial killer with a thing for humans associated with Pack wolves. Derek and Scott had stupidly agreed that the smartest move to protect Stiles, who happened to fill in that description, was to feign distance and cut ties.

They distanced themselves and Derek ordered the rest of the members to do the same. They went as far as to keep half-truths, excuses and lies to keep her away and unknowing.

Without notice, her friends stopped answering her calls and texts. Derek had changed Pack’s meeting to the middle forest, where Stiles couldn’t follow on her own; and mock parties and reunions at the Hale house, without Stiles, were put into motion. They had not stopped talking to her during school hours or random texts, but the change had been so evident to her that the one time she confronted them they feigned ignorance.

After two months or so of being left out, she accepted Theo’s invitation to go out, and by the time they had caught the supernatural serial killer, Stiles and Theo had been already dating for a month now. To the two idiots' credit, they came clean with her and told her the truth after a whole week of guilt. After all of that, Stiles had been so pissed off and hurt that she did not speak to Scott nor Derek for two weeks.

Eventually, things went back to normal. Stiles’ already busy schedule became way busier. Her time was divided between the Pack, school, lacrosse and her new boyfriend.

As a werewolf, it did not come as much a surprise that Theo did not like sharing, and Stiles often found herself declining some offers to Pack meetings and movie nights in favor of hanging around with Theo. The lonely werewolf was not particularly interested in joining the Pack, and neither were Derek and Scott to let him. They had only given him a year truce and allowed him to stay in town for the duration while he sorted out his own problems. With so much as a well-placed warning to behave, Theo was promised an average-citizen treatment.

During three months, Peter and Stile’s relationship were almost limited to crossing paths while shopping for groceries or running errands; to the small talks they had when Stiles visited his Restaurant & Bar with her dad, and the random few occasions she went to Pack meetings. Most of their meetings were short, but Stiles always stopped to ask him how he was doing, and he responded in kind with teasing replies, which earned him some sort of sarcastic reply from her. Somehow, once after all their differences were set aside, interaction between them went natural, easy and full of teasing.

They were not friends, not really. They were more like allies playing now on the same team and occasionally saving each other. They relationship, before Theo’s appearance, pretty much consisted on playing chess now and then while they waited for all the pack to gather together at the Hale house and doing research and planning the next course of action to stop supernatural things from destroying the town. Everything between them seemed almost professional, even when they teased each other or threw snarky comments here and there.

Peter had never held a serious grudge against her for setting him on fire and helping his nephew to kill him. Any hard feelings they might had had between them, had been slowly washed away by the constant interaction they needed to have to keep the territory safe. Mutual respect had grown between them as they recognized each other skills, and friendliness had come not much later after. They even had each other on their contact lists and had shared a meme or two.

It had come naturally to them. Peter had never hated her and he had known of her potential from the very beginning. He had gone as far as to offer her The Bite for God's sake.

“I-I think I broke his nose on my way out and I don’t know if he has somehow managed to break the mountain ash perimeter by now," the teen said calmly. Her heart rate had slowed down to a rhythmical beat, and her posture was much more relaxed.

A momentary wave of relief and a twisted feeling of smugness washed over Peter. Stiles was a smart young woman, she was very capable of protecting herself.

But that did not mean she had to be on her own when it came to this sort of things.

“Of course, you did,” He said aiming for smugness, but his tone was still rough with anger. His most animalistic side wanted nothing but to rip the bastard’s throat out, and then make sure Stiles was alright. His wolf ached for murder. It felt almost like it thought Stiles was theirs to care for, theirs to protect, and theirs to avenge. One strange thought considering that “Stiles” was not the name marked over Peter’s chest… but it was not the time to duel over that.

“Come on, baby girl, I’m taking you home," he said as he pick-pocketed the keys of her jeep and sneaked an arm around her shoulders to keep her close and warm. It was implicit that he planned on leaving for Theo’s and do good on his promise right after he left her safe at home.

Stiles did not fight him when he helped her into the passenger side of the door, and she did when he stopped at the pharmacy to buy some analgesics. Forty minutes later, Peter was following Stiles out of the car and to her front door.

“Afraid I will get snatched at my own doorstep?” She asked.  
"I am making sure there's nobody's here, duh," He said and Stiles smirked at that.  
"Stay with me then," she offered. She didn't want Peter to go to Theo's; she didn't want to be the reason he got more blood on his hands than was necessary; and above everything else, she wanted him to stay with her.

Peter looked at her and smirked.

“Really, Stiles? Cuddles and a movie?” He asked.  
“And some chocolate too. Like the good old days,” Stiles said referring to those few times they would stay back at the Hale house, and entertain themselves with a movie or so, while the others dealt with any sort of minor and supernatural problem that did not require their direct intervention. It was not a usual situation, but the few times it had happened, Stiles always ended drooling over Peter’s shirt.

“Sounds appealing, so much appealing, but you see I have this date with your ex,” Peter said and Stiles flinched at that.  
“You don’t have to kill him,”

Peter raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, he is an asshole and I do want to punch him myself with my bat again, but killing him is still a bit too much," Stiles said and Peter could already feel his blood boiling again.  
“A bit too much? The damned bastard hurt you, he could have done worse, don’t defend him. He has it coming” he said as if he was speaking to a five-year-old.  
“He is an asshole whose truce has come to an end because of this” she pointed at the bruise over her right eye “he will have to leave town within the week and he won’t be our problem. He will be on his own as a solitary weak wolf,” Stiles argued confidently.

Unlike Scott, Stiles was not somebody with a hero complex that believed everybody had some good in them. Oh no, Stiles was somebody that liked to get even when wronged, but that did not mean she was unfair. She was ‘An eye for an eye’ kind of people, and she did not go to extreme measures when she wanted to get even. Besides, they both knew Theo was practically a dead man the moment he stepped outside of the Hale-McCall territory. He had his own enemies, and soon enough he would not be allowed in safe territory.

Peter’s most reasonable self knew Stiles made sense; either way, they took, Theo was as dead as he wanted him to be. But, his wolf was impassive, he wanted it to be slow and painful, he wanted to inflict ten times the damage he had inflicted on Stiles.

“I’ll even let you call Derek instead of Scott,” Stiles insisted. Derek was always harsher than Scott when it came thinks like truce breaching. The alpha was raised to protect his territory for good and he knew better than anyone to not give second chances.

Peter stared at her, and he was met with a strong, and determined gaze. He knew it was close to impossible to make Stiles change her mind once she was set on something. And he knew that leaving now would only disappoint her more than it would please her. It was not because she wanted to reaffirm that she could protect herself, but rather because she did not want him to go.

She did not want him to go down the path he had gone before. Even when she knew of the things he had done and the things he would do, she still cared. Peter Hale was not a good man, and it was alright with her, but she didn’t want him to be a bad man either.

“Stay please?” she smiled hopefully as she kept open the door for him to follow.

Peter rolled his eyes. That too young woman, who was not even his soul-mate and who would never be, was going to be the death of him.

“Fine,” he followed her inside.

Her smile turned into a full grin and he just knew he was screwed. So screwed.

Imagine his surprise when half a year later, he found out that Stiles mark actually read _Peter H_.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, to whoever that reads, that domestic violence is, under no circumstance, okay.  
> Also, this is going to be a part of a Steter soulmate series all in the same universe. Please let me know if you'd like to read more.


End file.
